It all started with a backrub
by adamski
Summary: Gajeelevy.  Rated for later situations.  Massages can lead to all kinds of things.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a backrub

I don't own fairy tail or anyone else in the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levy sat at her table and pushed the books she was using away from her. She rotated her shoulder to try and get some of the stiffness out of her shoulder.

"You okay shorty." Gajeel asked with a surprising amount of concern in his voice. Levy couldn't help going a little red at his concern and his proximity.

Gajeel had come round to help her translate some texts she had found. The dragon slayer had commented the symbols looked like the language Metallicana had shown him as a child. He could read the symbols, Levy could decipher the meanings.

They'd been at it for about an hour now and Levy was getting tired pouring over the various texts.

"N-nothing. Just a stiff shoulder." She tried to smile but it quickly fell into a grimace.

Gajeel looked concerned and quickly stood and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are yo-?" Levy tried to ask before he started kneading her shoulders rubbing his hands in firm circles as he massaged her shoulders.

Gajeel had to admit that whilst he did want to stop her pain it was quite pleasurable to rub her delicate shoulders. Her warm, smooth skin was a delight to his palms and fingers. He had to keep his arms straight in order to stop himself giving in to the temptation to add his lips as well to his ministrations.

All thought was leaving Levy as she was lost in the spell his hands wrought. Little, low moans threatened to spill out of her as she bit her lip to stop them.

Then his skilled fingers found an especially tight knot.

"Oh Gajeel!" She couldn't hold the moan in any longer. "That feels sooo good."

Gajeel couldn't respond in words but her little noises followed by that earthy moan had suddenly made his trousers feel like they were going to rip off and fly across the room. He was glad she was sitting away from him and that he held her at arm's length.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, outside her door, there were, variously, an armoured woman, a woman with white hair, a cowgirl and a woman who was holding a beer, all with a glass tumbler pressed to the door as they listened ardently to what they thought was going on.

They'd been there for a good half hour trying to hear just what Levy was doing in her room with the object of her affection. They all saw how she felt about him.

"Oh that's it!" Levy exclaimed again, "Keep going!" she urged.

Cana's glass dropped from her shocked fingers and only Titania's lightning reflexes stopped it smashing on the floor and giving the game away.

What was Gajeel doing to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel was perhaps picking up the perverted thoughts of the woman outside. He should have been able to smell or hear them but the moaning and groaning woman under his hands was filling all five of his senses. Thoughts of other things he'd like to do to get groans like that out of her were running through his mind.

He could get to enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levy sat in the guild looking at her books. Looking at them but not really thinking about them. She was really thinking about hands.

The feeling of _his_ hands as he rubbed her shoulders. She could still remember the burning sensation as he lit hot trails all through her body. What would she have done if he'd kissed the skin under his hands?

What would he have done she wondered if she'd turned around and pounced on him like a starving panther?

"So, Levy. What are you doing with Gajeel?" Cana asked conversationally, startling her out of her thoughts, as the ladies gathered around Levy to enjoy a drink at the guild later.

All eyes around the table were firmly affixed to Levy.

"Well, I'm helping him with some things. Then as a thank you he helps me relax. His hands are magic." She made things worse by blushing at the memory of her thoughts when he had his hands on her.

Four faces stared at her in utter shock.

"I felt so much better after Gajeel was finished with me." Levy continued as she finished sorting out her bags.

Jaws were stuck to the floor again at Levy's apparent admission.

"He's coming around again tonight. If you like, I'm sure I could get him to do it for you too after we're done." Levy offered off handedly.

Erza fell off her seat, Cana choked on her drink whilst Mira dropped her tray on the floor and Bisca accidently fired her rifle causing Macao, Wakaba and Elfman to quietly move away from their table and the smoking hole in the wall next to them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do people think? Love it/hate it?

It's not going to be harem or anything just some funny situations.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with a backrub

I don't own fairy tail or anyone else in the fic.

To people asking – I have massive writers block for my other fics and I am trying to break it up with another story…

I think we can all agree that Chapter 255 was a bit of a let-down – I thought it would take more than 3 pages to find them!

101 of the anime was all kinds of awesome though.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Gajeel was again in Levy's room after they were finished with the book for the night again. She pleaded with him to let her do it and the delighted smile in her face and light flush to her cheeks as she set to work meant there was no way he could ever refuse it again.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the women of fairy tail were again crowded around Levy's door. The number of glasses missing from the bar of the guild was starting to get suspicious.

"Gajeel, you're so lucky. It's so long and thick and smooth. I just love running my hands over it"

"You're the only one I'd let do this bookwo– ah! Watch it with the teeth!"

Again jaws hit the floor. It was going to need repairing soon if this kept up.

"What was that?" came Levy's surprised voice.

They all stampeded out of the area outside of Levy's door and quickly into Mira's room next door just as Levy's door swung open.

Levy looked up and down the corridor, then shrugged and went back to tend to Gajeel.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel was lost in her spell as Levy ran the comb through his hair again.

The slow strokes of the comb as she pulled it gently through his hair and stroked it with her hand were so relaxing.

What wasn't was her closeness. Her soft fragrance, she'd had a shower just before he arrived, and gentle little voice as she hummed during her work were calling to him.

Was she torturing him? She was in front of him now. Her breasts at a perfect height and so close that he could tell she was bra-less. The nipples at the tip of her tantalising globes standing to attention under her yellow top.

Then she leant forward to get to a lock of hair combed down and he could _see_ her bounty.

That made him rigid in his trousers and a growl emit from his throat while his hands twitched with want.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX

Levy couldn't help but feel jealous as she combed his hair. It was so thick and lustrous without him even trying. Why did men get all the best hair?

The man it was attached was also capturing her attention. People often mistook what Levys' taste in men was. They all assumed she would like someone bookish, quiet and small.

What she really wanted was someone manly, hunky and could pick her up with one hand. She'd read enough books to know that prince charming only existed in those books. She wanted someone who would make her feel like a woman.

She just needed to know what kind of woman Gajeel wanted. Would he really want someone so small and girlish?

Levy looked at him to see what was wrong and realised just what he was staring at. His eyes snapped up to hers and she gasped at the look in them…perhaps that answered her question.

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel was expecting to be kicked out, scolded and pelted with whatever she could write in her fury. He wasn't expecting to be tackled to the floor and have her tongue jammed down his throat. For a second his eyes were wide and he did nothing.

For a second.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 years later

"Just kidding "

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Levy woke up to find herself entangled with the big dragonslayer and one of his hands clamped, almost possessively, on her left bum cheek.

She used the time she had to properly admire his face. As he slept the harshness of his expression was gone showing what she had always thought. He was a complete hunk and she was completely, hopelessly into him.

She'd been initially worried when he didn't respond but then he'd quickly broken out of his funk and started touching her like he had 12 hands as he caressed and groped while somehow managing to remove her clothes without breaking the kiss.

She glanced to her bookshelf and noticed her top that she had been wearing tossed there and realised to some dismay that he had basically torn it off her. So that's how he'd done it…

She realised something else too. They hadn't been exactly quiet last night…Dammit there was no way she was going to be able to avoid leery looks and catcalls from the woman in Fairy Hills…

Then her new playmate woke. He opened one eye and glanced up at her.

"Morning beautiful." He yawned.

Levy's hand stopped stroking his hair, shocked. What had he called her?

Not "Bookworm" or "Shorty" but _"BEAUTIFUL"_?

Gajeel looked at her as she looked like she'd been frozen.

Waving a hand in front of her face he thought of only one way to bring her round and placed his lips on hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they fell back onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX

In the rooms around Levy's, the owners had various reactions.

"Oh my!"

"Not again, they're like alley cats!"

"Gray Sama!"

XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour later the woman of fairy hills wandered into the guild with dark rings under their eyes.

"What's up with you Erza?" Asked Natsu as he chomped down his breakfast.

"Oh Gajeel kept me awake all night. He's a machine." She uttered with a wave of her hand, not realising how what she said had sounded.

Natsu started choking on his food while Lucy dropped her glass to shatter on the floor.

"Ai?" was all a deeply disturbed Happy could utter.

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~XXXXXXXX

How will people react to this? You'll have to review to see!


End file.
